A variety of electric heat sealers have been developed for home use, and have appeared on the market. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,123.
Conventional electric heat sealers are functional for sealing plastic bags and the like. However, these electric heat sealers have no safety control means. When an electric heat sealer is touched by an external force, the sealing mechanism may be electrically connected to produce heat, potentially causing an accident to occur.
A need exists for an electric heat sealer which eliminates the aforesaid problem, and which is handy and safe in use.